my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Wacky World of Tex Avery
Storyline TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH WHISTLE ZIP OUT * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - LOW WHISTLE ZIP OUT * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 * Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701 (1st boing heard once in "Tallywho?.") * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 (Heard once in "Mine, Mine, Mine!.") * Hollywoodedge, Boxing Matc Bell Hit CRT014201 * Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 (Used heavily throughout the remainder of the series.) * Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007/Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 * Hollywoodedge, Colt Whinnies Vario CRT011701 (Heard once in "Tallywho?.") * Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bonk Wbass Dru CRT033001 * Hollywoodedge, Large Ceramic Pot Bre TE023001/Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 (Low Pitched) * Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 * Hollywoodedge, Musical Boing Metlc CRT016302 (Heard once in "Tallywho?.") * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 (Heard once in "Greek-a-Boo.") * Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 * Hollywoodedge, Small Rubbery Creak CRT053003 (Used as the show's trademark closing to each cartoon in the episodes.) * Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052101 * Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - FAST PASS BY, LONG (Heard once in "Mine, Mine, Minel.") * Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, HORSE - WHINNY AND NEIGH OUTSIDE VERSION 1/Sound Ideas, HORSE - SINGLE HORSE WHINNY, ANIMAL HORSES 01 (Heard once in the intro in a high pitch.) * Sound Ideas, AUTO, TIRE SQUEAL - SQUEAL TIRES WHILE PULLING AWAY, SKID 04 (Low Pitched) * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE (Heard once in "Bottleneck Bear.") * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard once in "Silence of the Lames.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG, LONG BOING (Heard once in "Bottleneck Bear.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Heard once in "True or False Alarm" and "Tallywho?.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 (Heard once in "Bottleneck Bear.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard once in "Tallywho?", "The Eggs-stra Terrestrial", "Greek-a-Boo", "Toothpaste Pete" and "Cat-Scratch Fever.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - PINGY PLUCK AND SLIDE 03 (Heard once in "Tallywho?.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 (Heard once in "Cave Improvement.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 01 (Heard once in "Mine, Mine, Mine!.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 03 (Heard once in "Mine, Mine, Mine!" and "Toothpaste Pete".) * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK (Heard once in "Toothpaste Pete.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK (Heard once in "SSS-PEED.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY (Heard once in "Mine, Mine, Mine!.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK (Heard once in "Mine, Mine, Mine!" and "True or False Alarm.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - SINGLE HEN CLUCKING (Heard once in "Mine, Mine, Mine!.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN (Heard once in "Greek-a-Boo.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SWISH - SHARP VOCAL SWISH 01 (Heard once in "Greek-a-Boo.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG (Heard once in "Cat-Scratch Fever" and "Greek-a-Boo.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - QUICK CUCKOO WHISTLE (Heard once in "The Eggs-stra Terrestrial.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP (Heard once in "Tallywho?.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - QUICK ZIP IN 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - QUICK ZIP IN 02 * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - TONY'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION * Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - THROAT GARBLE, SHORT (Heard once during the intro.) * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK (Heard once in "Mine, Mine, Mine!.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT (Heard once in "Mine, Mine, Mine!.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE (Heard once in "True or False Alarm.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - ZIP AND HEAVY THUMP (Heard once in "True or False Alarm.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 02 (Heard once in "Mine, Mine, Minel.") * Sound Ideas, HORN, KLAXON - OLD KLAXON: FAST (Heard once in "True or False Alarm.") * Sound Ideas, MONSTER - ROAR, ANIMAL 05 (Heard once in "Rodeo, Rodeo, Where for Art Thou Rodeo?") * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard once in "Mine, Mine, Mine!.") * Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - HEAVY CORK POP (Heard once in "The Eggs-stra Terrestrial.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO (Heard once in "Mine, Mine, Mine!.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 (Heard once in "Mine, Mine, Mine!" and "What's Yours is Mayan".) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 (Heard once in "True or False Alarm.") * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP 01 (Heard once in "Bottleneck Bear.") * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 02 (Heard once in "Toothpaste Pete.") * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - SINGLE RUB SQUEAK 03 (Heard once in "Mine, Mine, Minel.") * Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HORN SQUEEZE, SHORT * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - SOFT SQUISH * Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - TUBE TAKE * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER * Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - BOWANG (Heard once in "Tallywho?.") * Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOW TWANG (Heard once in "Mine, Mine, Mine!" and "Silence Of The Lames.") * Sound Ideas, TWIRL, CARTOON - FRISBEE TWIRL, CONSTANT (Heard once in "Tallywho?.") * Sound Ideas, VOICE, CARTOON - FAST FEMALE TELEPHONE GIBBERISH, VOCAL * Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN * Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FLINTSTONE FACTORY WHISTLE, SHORT, CARTOON (Heard once in "Mine, Mine, Mine!.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP Image Gallery The Wacky World of Tex Avery/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Use Bird Rooster 2 Crow Category:Shows That Use Colt Whinnies Vario Category:Shows That Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Shows That Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Category:Shows That Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY Category:Shows That Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 02 Category:Shows That Use BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 Category:Shows That Use HORN, CARTOON - OLD BULB HORN Category:Shows That Don't Use LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN Category:Shows That Use ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use Moose Calls Raspy Hon Category:Shows That Don't Use Goat Bleats Twice Category:Shows That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Animated Shows Category:Bad Shows Category:Shows That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Shows That Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Shows That Don't Use Twangy Boings 7 Type Category:Shows That Use BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02